Predicament
by Astridthecrafty
Summary: Lady P may be kidnapped, but she is no damsel in distress.
The dappled morning sunlight flickered through the mold covered glass high on the wall. Penny had deduced from her surroundings that her cell was somewhere old, and below ground level. From the position and minute size of the window, and the cold damp ambiance it was seemingly a basement.

Her two watchers couldn't have been more different. The older woman came and went several times. She was obviously the Alpha in this pairing and was a mean old bird with the figure of a burst beanbag and the fashion sense to match. Penny had tried unsuccessful sarcastic sparring with her, trying to get any small snippet of information as to who, and why she was in her current predicament. Only to have been shot down with a shockingly impressive vocabulary of expletives. The older woman certainly had control issues and was a female Penny would have liked to have put down sooner rather than later, but since she was in this situation and had no interest in sticking around after she got out of this particular bind, she figured she would have to play it as it came.

This young man, though. He was much quieter, probably early to mid 20's. The junior of the two had a different look in his eyes. His eyes didn't seem to have the same ravenous monster waiting to devour anything and everything in his path. Then again, that kind of beast is often something people grow into over time. Their bone structure didn't immediately confirm any familial connections, but their interactions had suggested an evil mother and bullied-into-submission child. If she was going to talk her way out of this one, he was her target.

The tiled floor was freezing against her bare feet, and the chilled air seeped through the rips in the seams of her dress. The heels and stitches were the casualties of her earlier struggles with the female. Whatever they had slipped into Penny's champagne to make her more compliant had worn off much quicker than they had expected, and while she had been eventually overpowered, she had still manage to inflict a nasty stiletto gouge on the females cheek.

Penny smiled inwardly and cocked her head to the side, peering through the bars of the cell. The man seemed to sense her studying him, glanced up, and then away embarrassed. Time to test the water, she thought, as she moved off the rusty camp bed.

She wriggled her dress so the leg slit was almost indecent, slid her arms thru the bars letting them hang seductively and allowing her breasts to press against the iron. A deep breath in caused them to heave through the bars in a way that was sure to get his attention.

Now her drugged head fuzz had cleared she could take in the space beyond the bars in more detail. Her purse, containing her compact, hung over a hook near the door. The large set of keys that would have ensured her release sat tauntingly in plain sight on the desk between her and the man. Right in front of her yet tantalizingly too far away to reach. A revolver sat on the desk next to his right side. Right-hand dominance noted.

The man stood and sauntered towards her, feigning stretching and staying just out of reach. As he got closer she could see that he had not shaved recently, the bristly semblance of a beard coated his face.

"You're that rich woman. I've seen pictures, right?" he asked, accented clipped English, Eastern European.

"That would be a pretty fair description." She allowed her voice to drop lower and her lips slid into an alluring smile as he stood just beyond her reach. She tilted her chin down, looking up at him through heavily lidded eyes. "You've probably seen me in society magazine spreads, but pictures hardly capture the essence of the person in question." She stuck her bared knee up thru the bars, the tilt in her hips should allow her captor the briefest glimpse at the lace behind the dress, giving a small visual taste to entice his inner manhood.

From the look in his eye and the heaviness in his breath, it looked like it was working. Arching her back and rolling her shoulders, she continued, in a slow, almost growling voice.

"The two dimensional images rarely flatter the parts of the human body that people actually pay attention to, am I right?"

The man stuttered a little as Penny re-adjusted her dress, hiding the lower lace, instead allowing the stretch fabric to pull the neckline lower. The top edge of her bra sneaked a peek over the seam, in yet another flash of semi naked flesh to draw him in with a sense of excitement and need. His breath seemed to get hung up in his throat as he sucked it in and his eyes grew wider in appreciation.

She knew she had him hooked and it was only a matter of time before her long, blonde locks and womanly demeanor allowed for his disablement and in return her escape. However, like anything the mood had to be right.

"No..." he answered, "You, miss, I saw in the boss's files, socialite, want to be spy. And you are right, the pictures in there..." he breathed in deeply in an entranced way, "...they failed to show several of your skills."

Maybe not as dumb as he looks, thought Penny, this could be more challenging than I first believed.

She smiled sweetly at him. "A bloody shame, isn't it?"

"A lady shouldn't ordinarily talk like that..." he answered, less judgmental, more of a bad attempt at a seductive voice.

Penny moved to rest an upright bar directly between her breasts, poking the bare toes of one pink-nailed foot through at the bottom. Positioning herself into an even more seductive stance, she giggled and answered, "I may be a Lady, but you and I both know I am far from ordinary."

"That I do," he answered as he nervously ran a finger round his collar and Penny knew that in his mind all he wanted to do was fling open the cage door, tear off the remaining scraps of fabric and have his way with her.

And that was exactly what she wanted too, because that would give her the chance to knock him out and leave him in her place.

First though, she had to get him on the same side of these bars, and that was proving to be a slightly more difficult task than she'd imagine. It obviously wasn't her, she was as sexually alluring as always. He needed, it seemed... well ... he needed a tad more blatancy.

She chuckled and answered, "Perhaps, if we could connect on more... intimate terms, I could maybe show you quite how far from ordinary I can be."

He shuddered again and she could almost hear his heartbeat racing through his chest. The tension between them was so thick you could almost reach out and touch it. He stumbled on his words as he spoke. "Uh... what do you mean? More... intimate?"

Excellent. That showed he was the kind male who only had enough blood in his body to allow one of his 'brains' to function at a time. Penny's lips curled into an enticingly wicked grin, turning and pressing her butt to the bars before she answered, "Why don't you come in here and I can show you?"

His throat make a squeak of nervousness as his jaw dropped open, but before he could respond the woman strode back in and automatically her eyes set on the younger man. "Stop fraternizing with that filthy hellcat!" She commanded.

Looking as though he really did get caught in the act of something, the man spun round, stumbling on his feet as well as his words "Yes Ma'am. The prisoner... she, she had a question."

"I don't care what she had, she is dangerous. Stay away from her unless you want your neck snapped," she sneered. "Get back to work. And you, bitch... not another word!"

The two women glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. A crude splash of blue plasters were stuck to her cheek. Penny was sure more was coming but the other woman just looked away. Not wanting to get into any more trouble the man dropped his head down, and began prodding buttons on the keypad in an attempt to look busy.

Knowing she would get no further at present, Penny lay back on the bed and studied the spider on the ceiling of her cell, before closing her eyes briefly to plan her next course of action.

... ... ...

Penny woke to the sound of a metal food plate being slid under the bars.

The man chinked as he stood up, and with a quick glance around Penny noticed an empty space on the table where the keys had previously been. She ran her eyes over him, they now hung from the back belt loop of his trousers.

"Now, don't you speak to me anymore. I have zero interest in hearing what kind of devilry you have to say."

Penny almost let out a most unladylike snort, but instead turned it into a seductive laugh before pouting and bending at the waist to lift the plate, allowing the man a good view of her backside, pouting as she stood back up. "Really?" she asked over her shoulder, "You have no interest at all?"

Her tone was hard to hold as she surveyed the offering she was supposed to use to sustain her. Some unidentifiable animal meat, grey balls that at one point were probably peas, a lumpy gloop that she presumed was reconstituted mashed potatoes, all drowning in a puddle of pale brown watery liquid.

"No," he answered solidly, but as she sidled up to the bars between them she noticed that he quickly became nervous. He backed away as rapidly as he could and moved down to sit in the chair.

"To pick up where we left off earlier, before we were so rudely interrupted," she continued in a suggestive tone. "You seem like a nice down to earth guy. A lady like me could do with learning more about the salt of the earth." She fluttered her eyelashes as she sat, crossing her legs slowly to afford him a view to the top of her thigh.

"Thank you ma'am, but no thank you!" He answered before snapping open his laptop screen and starting to read, while trying to ignore Penny.

"Such a shame. And you were showing so much promise." she purred.

From across the room, she saw the man peek over the top of the screen at her and swallow hard. Some minor reeling in and this minnow would be hers.

"Please! Stop... ma'am," he glanced at the door, "You don't want any more trouble."

"As you wish. I just believed it could be very pleasant to get to know each other a little better." she replied.

Penny placed the plate of whatever it was on the bed, and tilted her hips so the slit of the skirt dropped open behind her. At this angle he should just be able to make out her underwear once more.

"You know ma'am, the Lady Boss will be back soon, and she won't like you talking like that."

She giggled and answered. "I'm not shy. I'm sure if she pulled out that big stick that is buried deep in her arse, she could be quite fun too. Possibly even exhilarating."

As she talked she trailed her fingertips along her collarbone, then between her breasts lightly tugging the stretchy fabric as she continued slowly down to her abdomen. The intake of breath from her prey was more audible than the words that followed as her hand disappeared at the apex of her crossed legs.

"Ma'am ... what are you doing."

Gotcha, Penny thought. The poor souls view being obstructed by her thigh had sent his imagination on overload. She laid down the final challenge.

"Darling boy, you know exactly what I am doing, and don't you be thinking of coming in here trying to join me. After all, who would believe you?"

At this, she heard the man swallow hard, then the chair scrape and rattle as it overturned onto the floor in his haste. She glanced up towards him as he moved forward, almost as though in a trance, struggling to unhook the bundle of keys.

The corners of her mouth curled. Hook, line and sinker.

... ... ...

As Penny turned the key in the lock of the cell behind her, she did feel a bit sorry for the poor chap. He really hadn't stood a chance. The putrid excuse for stew had blinded him just long enough for her to whack him over the head with the plate. Easy pickings, really. You just don't get the same quality of villains these days.

She could picture the report sent to her captor. Not only did the fabulous Lady Penelope seduce her watcher, but she overcame him and left him rotting away in the cell that was meant for her.

She smoothed her hands over her hips to straighten her dress to the best of her abilities. "Still got it!"

Retrieving her bag she found her compact and spoke as she flicked the cylinder of the pistol to find it fully loaded.

"Lady Penelope to International Rescue. John, I seem to be in a bit of a pickle and could use some assistance, if you boys wouldn't mind."


End file.
